Illusions
by Milive
Summary: Dans un monde où la magie règne, que se passerait-il si elle s'amusait à tromper les gens et surtout leurs sentiments?
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :**** Illusions**

**Disclaimer ****: tout est à JKR(hélas...)**

**Couple :**** Drarry**

**Rating :**** M**

**Petite note :**** Attention ! Fanfiction yaoi(relation homosexuel) donc homophobe s'abstenir ! Mais les fans de yaoi sont les bienvenus ^^**

**Petite note 2 :**** C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents... =D**

o°O°o°O°o

**Chapitre 1**

_Il fait noir, un silence à faire froid dans le dos. Quand tout à coup quelque chose m'enlaça._

_-Ah ! Qui c'est ?_

_Une petite lumière bleue apparue et une tignasse brune se fit voir._

_-Potter, tu m'as fait peur !_

_-Désolé Dray', pour me faire pardonner j'ai une magnifique surprise pour toi..._

_Et sur ces mots, Harry se jeta sur Draco en l'embrassant fougueusement, mais son baiser n'en étant pas moins agréable. Harry se détacha de Draco et commença à enlever la chemise de son amant tout en faisant exprès d'aller lentement pour le faire languir._

_-Potter, plus viiiitttteeeuuuhhhh ! gémit le blond._

_-Non Dray', appelle moi Harry, lui répondit-il en ralentissant ses mouvements._

_-Harry, plus viiiitttteeeuuuhhhh !_

_Quand ce dernier eut enfin fini d'enlever la chemise de son « ennemi », il fit de même avec la sienne, dévoilant ainsi son torse musclé. Le Griffondor caressa le bas-ventre de Draco et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de celui-ci et passa sa main dedans, commençant à le masturber._

-Nani nani nina ! Nani nani nina ! Nani nani nina !

Draco se réveilla alors en sueur, repensa à son « rêve » qui le dégoûta et éteignit son réveil (nani nani nina!) qu'il remercia mentalement de l'avoir empêché de continuer son cauchemar... Il se leva et alla se préparer puis descendit à la Grande Salle, malheureusement, il rencontra Blaise dans les escaliers :

-Hey ! Draco ça va ?

-Mouais...

-T'es sur ? T'as l'air bizarre.

-Non, je vais très bien ! Tu commences à m'énerver avec tes questions à la con !

-Oh la, c'est bon, du calme ! Mais sache que si tu veux parler, ben je suis là. Bon, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, on est en retard.

-Attend !

-Oui ? répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

-Ben voilà, j'ai rêvé de Potter, dit Draco gêné.

-De Potter ?

-Ouais... dit-il en rougissant.

-Et ? Vous faisiez quoi ?

-Il m'embrassait, puis il a enlevé ma chemise et il a mis sa main dans mon...

Un blanc s'installa alors.

-Dans ton ? fit Blaise, cassant le blanc et faisant un sourire pervers.

-Pantalon, répondit-il en faisant maintenant concurrence avec les tomates.

Le blanc revient un court instant puis Blaise explosa de rire. Quand il se reprit ses esprits, Draco était toujours aussi rouge mais la colère se mêlait à sa gêne.

-C'est pas vrai, tu fais des rêves tordus avec Potter ? Pansy risque d'être jalouse !

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait jalouse?

-Parce que tu es amoureux du petit Potty ! dit Blaise en essayant de garder son sérieux.

-Quoi!? s'étrangla Draco.

-Ben, quand on rêve de quelqu'un, ça veut dire qu'on l'aime.

-Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, non ! Je te signale quand plus d'être mon pire ennemi, c'est un mec et moi aussi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-Tu connais les PD ?

-Je ne suis pas gay ! Bon moi j'y vais, j'ai faim.

Draco parti alors vers la Grande Salle et laissa Blaise tout seul.

-Je suis sûr qu'il l'est, rajouta Blaise pour lui même.

Puis fit de même que son ami et parti vers la Grande Salle.

o°O°o°O°o

-Harry, dépêche-toi ou Ron risque de nous maudire !

-Oui, oui, je sais Hermione.

Alors qu' Hermione accéléra le pas, Harry s'arrêta, fixant quelqu'un en particulier.

-'Mione, regarde Malfoy là-bas. Il bavarde avec Zabini, d'ailleurs il en a de la chance lui, il peut rester avec Malfoy autant de temps qu'il veut et même rire avec lui sans qu'on le regarde bizarrement... dit-il en soupirant.

-Harry, je sais que tu aimes énormément Malfoy mais il faut vraiment y aller sinon Ron va nous faire une scène.

_Pour changer_, pensa-t-elle.

-Ok, de toute façon il est parti, dit-il en cherchant à l'apercevoir de loin.

Harry et Hermione recommencèrent à marcher vers la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

-Dis, est-ce qu'un jour tu comptes le dire à Ron ?

-De quoi ?

-Ben, par rapport à Malfoy.

-Non, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il n'en sache rien. Même si je déteste lui mentir, je n'ai pas le choix, il ne comprendrait pas. Peut-être même qu'il arrêterait de me parler, qui sait...

-D'accord, mais si jamais un jour il se doute de quelque chose, je...

-Tu ne lui diras rien, _dit Harry en coupant la parole à Hermione_, je lui dirais moi même, après tout ça me concerne.

-Ok, au fait, on a cours de potion après, c'est bien ça ? dit la Griffondor pour changer de sujet.

-Ouais et je me demande combien de points Snape va encore nous enlever...

-Beaucoup trop pour les compter, en tout cas !

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent ensuite à la Grande Salle où Ron les engueula en leur demanda où ils étaient passés. Puis, ils partirent pour le cours de potion.

Snape leur demanda de faire un contre-poison mais Harry se trompa dans les doses et sa potion explosa en faisant rigoler les Serpentard.

-Eh Potter ! Tu devrais changer de lunettes, même avec tu arrives à te tromper dans les ingrédients ! À moins que ce ne soit parce que t'es complètement con et que tu ne sait pas lire ? Ouais, je pense que c'est ça !

-Ta gueule Malfoy !

-Oh, désolé Potty ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine! lui répondit-il en prenant un air faussement désolé.

Sur ces mots Harry se jeta sur Draco et ils commencèrent à se battre. Rapidement, Draco prit le dessus et plaqua Harry contre le mur, leur visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres, Harry pouvait sentir les cheveux en bataille, dut à leur bagarre, de Draco sur son front ce qui le fit rougir.

Les deux garçons avaient l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, qu'ils étaient seuls, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Snape les sépara en enlevant 50 points aux Griffondor et 25 aux Serpantard. À la fin du cours, Ron dit à Harry qu'il s'était bien défendu, mais Hermione vit bien qu' Harry pensait à autre chose ou du moins qu'il ne pensait pas aux coups de pieds ni de poings qu'il avait donné à Draco.

-Au fait Harry, demain il faut obligatoirement battre les Serpentards. Même si ce n'est qu'un match d'entraînement, il ne faut pas perdre !

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, on les battra. Ou sinon Olivier nous tuera, alors on n'a pas trop le choix !

-Évitez de vous casser quelque chose les garçons, je ne voudrais pas vous retrouver à l'infirmerie !

-T'en fais pas Hermione, on gère ! dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

o°O°o°O°o

À la fin de la journée, Blaise alla voir Draco.

-J'ai trouvé une solution pour que tu oublies ton rêve.

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda Draco interessé.

-Sors avec Pansy.

-Plutôt mourir.

-Pourquoi ? Elle t'apprécie énormément et c'est un secret pour personne !

-Je sais ! Je te signale que je la supporte tous les jours.

-Ouais, donc j'en déduis que la réponse est non.

-Exact, sinon on ferait mieux d'aller se reposer, demain on a un match de Quiddich.

o°O°o°O°o

Bon ben voilà, c'est ma première fanfiction alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Et laissé une review please ! Sans oublié un grand et énorme merci à la plus jolie chouquette, psychedelic-potatoes!

La suite dans une semaine, si « Illusions », vous intéresse !

Milive


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** **Illusions**

**Disclaimer ****: tout est à J-K Rowling(hélas...)**

**Couple :** **Drarry**

**Rating :** **M**

**Petite note :** **Attention ! Fanfiction yaoi(relations homosexuelles) donc homophobes s'abstenir ! Mais les fans de yaoi sont les bienvenues ^^**

**Petite note 2 : J'ai mis ce chapitre un jour avant étant donné que je pars en vacance quelques jours mais je reviens dimanche soir donc vous aurez le troisième chapitre jeudi!^^**

**Beta : psychedelic-potatoes**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Draco regrettait... Il n'aurait jamais du raconter son rêve à Blaise, le problème c'est qu'il était son vrai meilleur ami. Par exemple quand il était énervant, son ami le remettait toujours a sa place mais gentiment et en rigolant. Mais le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait jamais à lui cacher quoique ce soit plus de trente secondes, il devinait toujours ses pensées ou alors lui faisait avouer d'une manière ou d'une autre avec des petites phrases subtiles.**

**Il devait utiliser un sort ou alors une potion, c'était obligé...**

**La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, il se moquait de lui et le blond regrettait son geste de la veille. Mais au moins ce Serpentard manipulateur pure souche, attendait que tout le monde parte pour en parler ce qui prouvait leur longue amitié...**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**-Bon, ce soir vous avez intérêt à battre les Serpentard, même si c'est un match d'entraînement, il FAUT les battre,_dit Olivier avec acharnement._**

**-T'inquiète, t'inquiète. De toute façons, on ne peut pas perdre avec Harry dans nos rang, surtout quand l'autre attrapeur c'est Malefoy, répondit Ron en ponctuant sa phrase d'une grimace tandis que le reste de l'équipe rigolait.**

**-Ouais mais j'aime bien vous le répéter au cas où vous auriez oublié. Il faut leur faire mordre la poussière !**

**Puis, remarquant l'arrivée des Serpentard, les Griffondor allèrent se placer sur le terrain, pendant que madame Bibine se préparait à lâcher les balles. Le match commença enfin.**

**Au bout de quelques minutes Harry remarqua le vif d'or en même tant que Draco. Les deux ennemis se lancèrent alors à la poursuite du vif mais leur balais, étant tout aussi rapides, finirent côte à côte.**

**-Dégage Potter !**

**-Même pas en rêve Malfoy !**

**- Tu ferais mieux de t'avouer vaincu, vous n'avez aucune chance !**

**-Tu en es sûr ? Pourtant on mène 120 à 90 je te signale !**

_**Tiens, c'est bizarre, il ne répond pas... Il doit avoir comprit qu'on va encore gagné et il est trop dègouté!**_

**Alors qu' Harry et Draco menaient une lutte acharnée pour attraper le vif d'or, ils remarquèrent que les cognards se rapprochaient de plus en plus dangereusement d'eux, ce qui les inquiéta. Mais leur seul but étant le vif, ils ne s'en préoccupèrent donc pas plus.**

**Jusqu'au moment où Draco se prit un cognard qui lui frappa violemment la tête. Ce coup le fit tomber de son balai et étant trop sonné, il ne put éviter sa chute.**

**Harry vit Draco tomber mais aperçu le vif d'or juste devant lui. Maintenant il devait choisir entre la victoire et Draco. Après un intense débat intérieur qui lui fit réaliser que si Draco mourrait, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il plongea pour essayer de le rattraper. Le reste de l'équipe regardait la scène impuissant car ils étaient trop loin et que les baguettes étaient interdites pour le quiddich, jusque dans les vestiaires. Du coup, la seule chance de survie pour Draco était qu' Harry le rattrape. Mais au fond, les Griffondor espéraient qu'il n'y arrive pas, après tout Draco Malfoy n'était t' il pas le fils d'un mangemort ?**

**Sauf qu' Harry voulait le rattraper, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Le Brun réussit à frôler les doigts de Draco, à les toucher et, enfin à lui attraper la main. Il le plaça sur son balai et descendit à terre où madame Pomfresh amena Draco à l'infirmerie suivie des Serpentard.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**-Bon les Griffondor, à la douche, sauf toi Harry, _dit Olivier quand les Sepentard furent partis._**

**L'équipe se dirigea donc vers les douches, laissant Harry et Olivier seuls.**

**-Pourquoi tu n'as pas attrapé le vif d'or ?**

**-Malfoy était tombé ! J'ai préféré aller l'aider.**

**-Et alors ? Je te signale que c'est un mangemort ! _s'emporta Olivier._**

**-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que j'attrape le vif d'or et que je laisse Malfoy crever? _demanda Harry._**

**-Oui, _répondit sèchement Olivier._**

**-Eh bien désolé, mais si j'avais fait ça, je n'aurais pas été mieux que Voldemort.**

**-Ne prononce pas son nom !**

**-Ah ouais, et pourquoi ? Après tout bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle, Voldemort, et puis on va pas mourir parce qu'on prononce son nom !**

**-Arrête ou sinon...**

**-Ou sinon quoi ? _le coupa-t-il._ Tu vas me faire monter de force sur ton balai, et quand on sera assez haut, tu me jetteras par dessus bord ?**

**-Non, mais...**

**-Tu sais quoi, _le coupa-t-il encore_, ne me le dit même pas ! J'me barre ! finit-il par crier en se dirigeant vers la sortie.**

**Olivier alla alors vers les vestiaires où on pouvait entendre les anges voler, mais Ron finit par briser ce silence :**

**-Tu as un peu exagéré quand même.**

**-Je sais, je me suis emporté, _avoua le capitaine de l'équipe._**

**-Tu devrais aller t'excuser mais pas maintenant, quand il est énervé, rien ne peut le calmer.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Harry montait les escaliers et alla dans sa salle commune. Il s' asseya dans un fauteuil et commença à ruminer quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la salle. Il se dit que que les autres devaient être soit à la bibliothèque, soit dehors, car il faisait un temps magnifique**

**Puis une fille, qu'il reconnut immédiatement , entra.**

**-Harry, est-ce que ça va ?**

**-Oui 'Mione, pourquoi ?**

**-Eh bien Malfoy est tout seul dans l'infirmerie, personne pour lui tenir compagnie étant donné qu'il est sous somnifère, alors si tu veux...**

**Harry la regarda les yeux remplis d'étoiles et se leva pour aller à l'infirmerie. Mais alors qu'ils y allaient, ils rencontrèrent Ron.**

**-Ben vous aller où ?**

**-On va à l'infirmerie, Harry s'est coupé et il lui faut un pansement, _mentit Hermione._**

**-Ok, je vous suis.**

**Et le trio d'or partit vers l'infirmerie. Arrivés là-bas, Hermione prétexta avoir oublié quelque chose et demanda à Ron de l'accompagner. Après plusieurs arguments, elle finit par le convaincre. Et Harry se retrouva devant la porte. Il hésita un moment, puis finit par entrer. L'infirmerie était totalement vide. Il n'y avait que Draco, il était là, devant lui. Ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnaient un air différent mais tellement plus mignon. Il s'avança vers lui, son ange, son amour, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Son visage était si calme, si serein. Harry voulut le voir de plus près quand il vit que ses lèvres bougeaient. Il se rapprocha puis finit par entendre ce qu'il disait.**

**-Harry, Harry...**

_**Je rêve où... il vient de dire mon nom ! Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il rêve de moi ? Non ce n'est pas possible, après tout c'est Malfoy. Remarque, moi je l'aime alors pourquoi pas lui...**_

_**Mais non ! Reprend toi Harry ! Tu te fais des films ! C'est impossible !**_

**Il vit alors les lèvres de Draco qui avaient l'air si douces si... sans en avoir conscience, il s'en rapprocha tellement qu'il finit par l'embrasser.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

_**Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chaleur sur mes lèvres ? Je ne la sens plus, attend, qui est-tu ?**_

_**-Ouvre les yeux imbécile.**_

_**-Eh ! T'es qui, toi ?**_

_**-Ben je suis ta conscience idiot, et ouvre les yeux !**_

**Draco ouvrit (enfin) les yeux et vit Harry sortir de l'infirmerie.**

_**Harry Potter m'aurait-il embrassé ? Non, j'ai dût rêver, c'est sûrement une illusion. Oui, c'est ça, j'ai rêvé...**_

**Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Blaise avait tout vu. Du début à la fin. Ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Mystère...**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Voilà ! Le second chapitre est finit ! Toujours merci à ma beta adorée psychedelic-potatoes. Sachez aussi que quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre je l'ai passé à ma beta alors qu'on était au collège et que qu'un garçons qu'on connais à fouillé dans ses affaires et la lu, heureusement je n'avais pas finis et il n'y avait pas la scène du baiser. Sinon la suite jeudi prochain ^^**

**Milive**

**P-S : Pensez à mettre une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :**** Illusions**

**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à l'unique JK Rowling sauf le scénario de cette fanfiction !**

**Couple :**** Drarry !**

**Petite note :**** attention ! relations homosexuelles (yaoi) donc homophobes s'abstenir !**

**Petite note 2 :**** Grâce à mes pouvoirs psychiques récemments acquis, j'ai remarqué que plusieurs personnes lisaient Illusions mais ne laissaient pas de review. J'ai donc décidé de me venger (sadique). Au départ je comptais mettre un lemon dans le dernier chapitre, mais finalement, je n'en mettrait pas, sauf si vous me le demandez par review!^^ Voilà ! Maintenant vous êtes prévenus!^^**

**Beta :**** Toujours la magnifique psychedelic-potatoes !**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**-Hermione !**

**Harry entra en courant dans la bibliothèque où il se fit engueuler par la bibliothécaire qui lui dit de se taire ou de partir. Il vit Hermione assise à une table avec Ron. Il lui dit de venir cinq minutes avec lui et, entre deux étagères remplies de livres, il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors que la griffondor récapitulait ce qu'il s'était passé, ils entendirent un gros « BOUM ». Ils allèrent de l'autre côté de l'étagère, d'où venait le bruit, et virent Ron, évanoui, au milieu des livres.**

**Harry et Hermione essayèrent de le réveiller mais au bout de quelques minutes, il décidèrent de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Quand il arrivèrent là-bas, Draco était en train de lire un livre (« entretiens avec un vampire », il est trop bien, en plus le début est assez yaoi ^^ a moins que mon esprit a été perverti et que se soit mon imagination...) mais il fut étonné de les voir porter le rouquin.**

**-On dirait que Weasmoche s'est évanoui, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait plus d'argent pour s'acheter à manger.**

**-Ta gueule Malfoy! répliqua Harry fatigué par les remarques de son ennemi.**

**-Bon, on est pas là pour se disputer, où est madame Pomfresh? demanda Hermione poliment.**

**-Elle est sortit voir Dumbeldore.**

**-D'accord, Harry, pose Ron sur un lit pendant que je vais la chercher, ordonna Hermione.**

**Cette dernière partit, laissant les deux garçons seuls.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda-t-il en montrant Ron d'un hochement de tête.**

**-Je ne sais pas, il s'est évanoui d'un coup à la bibliothèque. Et toi ça va mieux? questionna-t-il le plus naturellement possible.**

**-Je sortirai quand Pomfresh sera de retour, répondit-il d'un faux air de mépris.**

**-...**

_**Pourquoi je lui demande ça ? Je suis con franchement... Mais pour une fois, on a eu une conversation civilisée !**_

**o°O°o°O°o**

**-Quoi?! Potter et Draco se sont embrassés ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu as dû rêver !**

**-Et oui Pansy, je les ai vu comme je te vois, je suis désolé... Si un jour tu veux sortir avec Dray, tu ferais mieux de réagir, sinon tu le perdras pour toujours.**

**-Tu as raison ! Merci Blaise pour ton soutien, tu es un véritable ami !**

**Et sur ces mots, elle partit vers l'infirmerie. Quant à Blaise, il rigola silencieusement de la mauvaise blague qu'il avait mis en place, après tout, le blond n'était pas sensé être au courant pour le baiser. Même si faire une blague mesquine à son ami ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, malgré son statut de Serpentard, il était obligé pour que Draco comprenne ses sentiments pour Harry.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Pansy couru vers l'infirmerie où Draco était en train de ranger ses affaires (dont le fameux livre « entretiens avec un vampire »), vu qu'il allait bientôt partir.**

**-Dray !**

**-Pansy... Qu'est ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.**

**-Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, d'ailleurs je suis contente que tu sortes déjà ! Et puis... Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller à Prè-Au-Lard. Un nouveau salon de thé a ouvert et il a l'air génial !**

**-Non je suis occupé.**

**-Alors la semaine prochaine ?**

**-Je le suis aussi, ainsi que les semaines qui suivent, dit Draco laissant Pansy seule et désespérée.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Voilà ! Encore un chapitre de fini... Et surtout n'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews pour le lemon et aussi vous aurez quelques surprises!^^ Sinon désolé pour le chapitre super court... Mais ne vous inquiété pas le prochain est plus long et vous aurez une petite surprise car même si vous ne me laissez pas de review, je vous adore quand même!^^**

**Milive !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Illusions**

**Disclaimer ****: tout est à J-K Rowling(hélas...) Mais un jour je lui volerais, un jour... mouah ah ah !**

**Couple :** **Drarry**

**Rating :** **M**

**Petite note :** **Attention ! Fanfiction yaoi(relations homosexuelles) donc**

**homophobes s'abstenir ! Mais les fans de yaoi sont les bienvenues ^^**

**Beta : psychedelic-potatoes**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Les Serpentard et les Griffondor étaient en cours de potion et tout allait bien. Sauf pour Harry et Draco, qui se regardaient l'un après l'autre sans remarquer qu'ils se regardaient chacun leur tour. Seulement trois personnes avaient remarqué leur manège.**

**-Potter ! Malfoy ! Si vous continuez à vous jeter des coups d'œil hasardeux, vos potions risquent d'ex...**

**-BOUM !**

**-...ploser.**

**-Euh... Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle, _dit Blaise en essayant de contenir un rire en voyant la tête de son professeur._**

**-... Moins cent points pour les Griffondor et moins cinquante points pour les Serpentard ! Et vous viendrez tout les deux en retenue ce soir pour refaire cette potion ENSEMBLES ! Maintenant, sortez tous d'ici! _cria Snape furieux._**

**Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et partirent rapidement.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Le reste de la journée passa calmement, puis, quand la nuit tomba, Harry et Draco descendirent dans les cachots de Snape. Ils sortirent le matériel puis Snape leur réexpliqua les instructions et leur dit ensuite de ne pas se tromper, la moindre erreur pouvait leur être fatale mentalement.**

**Après l'explication, il reçu un message lui demandant d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore et Snape se dit que c'était sûrement en rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix.**

**Alors qu'ils faisaient la potion, Harry eut une vue magnifique sur les fesses de Draco et ne remarqua pas que, du coup, il avait mis trop de muqus de vers à crasse. Tandis que Draco, lui, avait oublié de mettre le besoar, la tête remplie de questions par rapport à l'absence de leur professeur si aimable.**

**C'est alors que la potion commença à dégager d'étranges vapeurs de couleur rose, ayant une odeur de barbe à papa.**

**Draco se souvint alors qu'il avait oublié de mettre le besoar et commença à rire en se disant que l'erreur fatale était plutôt jolie.**

**Remarquant le regard étonné de Harry, il lui expliqua rapidement le pourquoi du comment et le Griffondor se mit aussi à rire.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Pendant ce temps là, Ron s'éveilla dans sa petite nuisette préférée, dans un lit en baldaquin couvert de magnifiques roses rouges. Ou du moins, c'est ce qui aurait pu arriver. Mais en vrai, il se réveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie dans un affreux pyjama gris ( de toute façons, si la première phrase était vrai, il aurait à peine remarqué...^^). Il se changea à la va-vite et partit vers la Salle Commune des Griffondor pour rejoindre Hermione et Harry, ce, malgré les protestations de madame Pomfresh. Ils devaient lui donner des explications.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Après que Harry et Draco se soient calmés, leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry s'avança vers Draco et le plaqua contre le bureau de leur professeur. Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et s'ouvrèrent légèrement, leur langue se chatouillèrent timidement puis langoureusement.**

**Aucun des deux garçons ne put dire ce qu'il se passait, mais ils souhaitaient que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais...**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**_Il m'énerve ce vieux fou citronné, faut toujours qu'il me donne des missions pour l'Ordre. Mais j'ai une vie moi ! Martyrisez ses élèves, c'est extrêmement fatigant! Surtout quand il s'agit de Griffondor. Bon, je vais déjà m'occuper de ces deux imbéciles puis je ferais cette missions à la con..._ pensa Snape en se dirigeant vers ses cachots.**

**Alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce, il vit Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'embrasser. Il remarqua aussi des vapeurs roses bonbons qui s'échappaient du chaudron tandis qu'une petite odeur de sucré chatouillait ses narines.**

**Comprenant l'erreur de ses incapables élèves, il alla chercher des antidotes qu'il gardait au cas où. Il sépara les deux garçons et leur fit boire la potion amère.**

**Après avoir repris leurs esprits, ils essayèrent de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry fut le plus rapide, et, choqué par ce qu'il avait osé faire à Draco, s'enfuit en courant. Le blond retrouva aussi ses souvenirs, quelques secondes plus tard, et partit en courant dans la direction opposée, le visage ressemblant à une tomate laissant Snape sidéré et en colère qu'ils soient parti sans rien ranger ni nettoyer.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

_**Oh mon Dieu ! Comment j'ai pu embrasser Malfoy ?! Et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours! Il faut que j'aille voir Hermione, elle doit être dans la Salle Commune. Mais il faut que je me dépêche !**_

**Harry fonça alors vers sa salle. Quand il arriva, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière essayait de calmer le rouquin qui avait l'air surexcité et énervé.**

**-Hermione, il faut que je te parle, _dit Harry d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'avait pensé._**

**-Non ! D'abord, tu m'expliques tout! _protesta son meilleur ami._**

**-De quoi tout?_questionna le Survivant._**

**-De toi et Malfoy !**

**-Comment tu le sais?_demanda Harry étonné._**

**-Je vous ai entendu toi et Hermione à la bibliothèque. Mais je VEUX que tu m'expliques !**

**-Vous vous expliquerez plus tard ! Harry dit-moi ce qu'il s'est passé? _demanda Hermione curieuse de connaître_ _la mésaventure de son ami._**

**-J'ai embrassé Malfoy, _dit Harry le plus rapidement possible._**

**-Encore?!**

**-La fouine?! Et comment ça encore ?! _s'exclama Ron._**

**-C'est bon! Je l'embrasse pas tout les matins non plus !**

**-Encore heureux! _cria_ _le rouquin._**

**-Ron, tais-toi! ordonna _Hermione d'une voix autoritaire tout en lui lançant un regard noir à faire fuir_ _Voldemort._**

**Sinon, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, _continua-t-elle en regardant Harry._**

**-Eh ben, on était en train de faire la potion comme Snape nous l'avait dit quand de la fumée rose est sortie du chaudron. On a commencé à rire puis on s'est regardé et...**

**-Et ?_l'encouragea Hermione tandis que Ron faisait une grimace._**

**-Je-l'ai-plaqué-contre-le-bureau-de-Snape-et-je-lu i-ai-roulé-une-pelle, _dit Harry rapidement et en devenant de plus en plus rouge._**

**Malheureusement, ses amis comprirent et tandis qu' Hermione arbordait un immense sourire, Ron sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

_**J'y crois pas ! Je viens de rouler une pelle à Potter ! Et en plus j'ai aimé ça ! Peut-être que je ressens quelque chose pour lui... C'est vrai que depuis ce jour là, notre relation a un peu changée.**_

_**Mais un Malfoy ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un ! Un Malfoy ne peut rien ressentir en dehors du mépris pour les Sang de Bourbes, les êtres inférieurs et ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur ! Un Malfoy n'a pas le droit d'aimer...**_

**Tels étaient les pensées de Draco quand il alla se coucher. Mais il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Re ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce quatrième chapitre et comme promis il est plus long et vous avez eut droit à une bonne avancée dans l'histoire ! N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews pour avoir un autre superbe cadeau !**

**Milive ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Illusions**

**Disclaimer ****: tout est à J-K Rowling(hélas...) Mais un jour je lui volerais, un jour... mouah ah ah !**

**Couple :** **Drarry**

**Rating :** **M**

**Petite note :** **Attention ! Fanfiction yaoi(relations homosexuelles) donc**

**homophobes s'abstenir ! Mais les fans de yaoi sont les bienvenues ^^**

**Petite note 2 :**** Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je ne trouvais pas de stylo du coup j'ai écrit en rose fluo!^^ ( je sais que ça ne vous intéresse pas, mais voilà quoi!^^)**

**Beta :**** psychedelic-potatoes**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Le lendemain, Blaise remarqua que Draco était fatigué, il se souvint alors que son ami avait eu une retenue avec Potter la veille et il lui demanda comment ça s'était passé. Son ami lui répondit avec un grognement qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Quand il demanda plus de détails, Draco lui cria de s'occuper de ses affaires. Énervé, il était partit vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.**

**Durant le reste de la journée, Draco était absent, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne pensait même pas à torturer des Poufsouffles. Le professeur Binns lui en fit même la remarque alors que d'habitude, il ne voyait même pas les autres élèves dormir juste sous son nez !**

**À la fin de la journée, Blaise décida d'aller voir Hermione, elle devait sûrement savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette fameuse retenue.**

**Il alla la voir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque :**

**-Granger, il faut qu'on parle.**

**Les quelques élèves aux alentours partirent assez rapidement quand ils entendirent ces mots. Après tout, Griffondor et Serpentard étaient ennemis depuis toujours, et quand ils se croisaient ou bien se parlaient, il valait mieux partir pour ne pas être mêlé.****Quand il ne resta plus personne, ils recommencèrent leur discussion :**

**-De quoi?****_ demanda Hermione étonnée._**

**-De ce qu'il s'est passé entre Draco et Harry, hier soir.**

**-Ah oui, ****_dit Hermione soudainement gênée,_**** c'est vrai que c'est assez inattendu de leur part. Même sous l'effet d'une potion.**

**-Sous l'effet d'une potion ?**

**-Oui, Malfoy ne t'a rien dit ?**

**-Non, il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**Hermione lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle savait. Tandis que le visage du Serpentard devenait de plus en plus rouge, vu qu'il essayait de ne pas exploser de rire, après tout, un Serpentard sait se retenir. Ou pas...**

**Quand Hermione eut fini son résumé, il explosa de rire et elle le suivit rapidement.**

**Si les élèves qui traînaient dans le couloir quelques temps auparavant les avaient vu, ils les auraient pris pour des fous.**

**Après s'être calmés, ils décidèrent de prendre les choses en mains et cherchèrent un moyen de les rapprocher. Finalement, Hermione eut une idée et ils décidèrent de la mettre à exécution le plus rapidement possible. Ils se quittèrent comme si de rien n'était et continuèrent leur chemin.**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Le lendemain, les Griffondor allèrent à leur entraînement mais ils y découvrirent les Serpentard. Intrigué, Olivier alla parler avec le capitaine de l'autre équipe. Quand il revint, il expliqua qu'il y avait eu un problème technique et qu'ils devaient partager le terrain avec leurs ennemis, et ils y allèrent le sourire aux lèvres, ou pas...**

**À la fin de l'entraînement, Ron demanda à Harry de ranger le matériel de Quiddich à sa place. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas le temps car Hermione avait besoin de lui pour un devoir. En parfait gentleman, il avait accepté. Ne se doutant même pas d'une supercherie.**

**Et en rentrant dans le local où il devait ranger le matériel, Harry vit... Malfoy !**

**Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reculer jusqu'à la porte, il entendit cette dernière se refermer et la clé tourner dans la serrure. Draco se retourna, alerté par le bruit et le manque de lumière. Il remarqua Harry.**

**Ils se dévisagèrent un moment et finir par foncer vers la porte pour appeler leur ''kidnappeur'' à l'aide, mais personne ne leur répondit alors qu'ils entendaient comme des rires étouffés qui provenait de l'extérieur.**

**Au bout d'un moment, ils comprirent que tout le monde était partit et que personne ne viendrait les chercher avant le repas. Ils cherchèrent alors une lumière et finirent par la trouver. Harry jeta donc un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce où il était. Pas très large, plutôt longue, des étagères sur les côté remplie de matériel de Quiddich dont certain du siècle dernier... Donc aucune autre porte, et un endroit clos.**

**-Je suis sûr que ce sont des Griffondor qui nous ont enfermés ! Ils sont tellement débiles qu'ils ont même pas pris la peine de vérifier s'il y avait encore des gens à l'intérieur !**

**-Justement, c'est plutôt des Serpentard qui nous ont enfermés. Après tout, ils ont l'intelligence de leur ''prince''.**

**À ces mots, Draco bondit sur Harry, le plaqua contre un mur , le prit par le col de son tee-shirt et le souleva du sol.**

**-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire!****_ cria le Serpentard._**

**Mais, au grand étonnement de Draco, Harry explosa de rire.**

**-Excuse-moi, mais si tu voyais la tête que tu fais ! À mourir de rire ! ****_Après un léger silence il reprit, _****sinon pour hier, je... euh... Je voulais m'excuser, ****_finit Harry en rougissant_****.**

**_J'y crois pas ! Potter a un rire merveilleux et il est trop canon quand il fait cette tête !_**

**Tels étaient les pensées du blond envers le brun dont il était en train de tomber amoureux.**

**Il ne put d'ailleurs retenir ses sentiments nouveau qu'il ressentait, et s'approcha des lèvres de son ennemi pour finir par les embrasser sauvagement alors qu'il les avait goûtées la veille. Bien sûr, Harry accepta et répondit à ce baiser sans comprendre pourquoi ce Serpentard qu'il aimait tant faisait cela.**

**Mais alors qu'ils étaient bien content d'être enfermés ensembles, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un roux apparu comme par magie.**

**-Harry ! Je suis venu te sauver!****_ lança-t-il dans un élan de courage._**

**Il remarqua ensuite pourquoi son ami ne répondait pas ( la langue** **d'Harry ne peut pas être dans la bouche d'un certain Serpentard et en même temps parler ! Il était fort mais il y avait des limites!^^) et le noir intersidéral apparut dans ses yeux, sa dernière pensée cohérente fut qu'il devrait prendre un abonnement pour l'infirmerie...**

**o°O°o°O°o**

**Et voilà ! On en est à la moitié ! Pour ceux qui me suivent secrètement, laissez une review même si c'est pour me reprocher des choses car pour moi ce sont des conseils qui ne peuvent que me faire progresser!^^ (la béta qui s'incruste: Tu devrais aussi écouter MES conseils)**

**Ah, Westyversionfrench j'espère que tu aime aussi Hermione quand elle invente des plans avec Blaise!^^**

**Milive ~**


End file.
